El dueño de mis pecas
by Shurudra
Summary: Candy quiere irse pero Terry no dejara que se vaya... LEMON


Esta historia comienza cuando Terry va a dejar a Candy a su hotel después de visitar el apartamento del actor.

**El Dueño de mis Pecas**

Una linda pareja caminaba bajo la nieve de Nueva York, la chica iba con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro pensando en todos los cambios que le tenía preparada la vida¿Cuántos hijos irían a tener?, tenía que aprender a cocinar, no quería envenenar a su futura familia… Por su parte su compañero se notaba triste, tenía miedo de lastimar a su linda dama con los acontecimientos recientes en su vida.

La chica lanzo un suspiro y dudando un poco tomo la mano de su acompañante quien volteo a verla para encontrarse con un hermoso par de ojos verdes y una linda sonrisa, el solo apretó la mano de la mucha y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al Hotel Plaza.

-Mañana es el estreno Candy

-Te estaré mirando desde la platea

-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Terry

El chico dio medio vuelta y comenzó a caminar por las calles frías de la ciudad, de repente escucho una voz que lo llamaba y unos pasos presurosos que bien sabia a quien pertenecían, y se detuvo para voltear a verla llegar

-¡¡¡Terry!!!-gritó ella agitada -¡¡¡ Espera, Terry!!!

Candy corría tratando de darle alcance, hace rato que lo había visto dar vuelta en la esquina y no quiso dejarlo ir sin decirle lo que tanto guardaba en su corazón. Pronto estuvo parada frente a él y sin pensarlo dos veces dio un brinco y lo abrazo fuertemente, el chico no sabia como reaccionar, lo sorprendió de sobremanera el comportamiento de su novia, solo atinó a abrazarla y levantarla del piso para que ella clavara su rostro en el cuello de él.

-Te extrañe tanto Terry…

-Candy…

Terrence sintió humedad en su cuello y supo de inmediato que ella lloraba

-Yo también te extrañe linda…

La muchacha comenzó a reír y con el nerviosismo a flor de piel dirigió sus labios al oído del actor para susurrarle tiernamente un _"Te amo"_… Terry sintió que el piso desaparecía, se sintió inmensamente feliz al escuchar de los labios de la mujer de su vida aquellas palabras y comenzó a llorar abrazando con fuerza a su pequeño tesoro…

-Yo también te amo Candy

-Prometo no golpearte esta vez- dijo ella separándose un poco para poder ver el rostro del actor

Terry sonrió comprendiendo a que se refería la rubia y llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la joven, ella solo cerro los ojos al sentir como el acariciaba su boca usando sus pulgares y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta rozar los labios de la chica con los propios. Candy lanzo un suspiro al sentir como él delineaba con la punta de su lengua la pequeña pero carnosa boca de su amada. Se besaron lentamente reconociendo su sabor, abriendo los labios para profundizar el beso mientras Candy lanzaba pequeños gemidos que encendían el deseo de su compañero… Minutos después se separaron para poder respirar y fue cuando el actor recordó la existencia de Susana…

-Candy…- dijo él viéndola de frente

-Mmm…- ella seguía con los ojos cerrados

-Necesitamos hablar, vamos a mi departamento ¿si? Tal vez un hotel no sea una buena idea para ti esta noche…

Candy sintió que los colores se le subieron a la cara pero asintió y ambos caminaron de regreso al apartamento del actor…

-Dormirás en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sillón- dijo el mientras entraban al apartamento -¿quieres una taza de café?... llegamos justo a tiempo, ha empezado una tormenta de nieve- él estaba nervioso pero necesitaba hablar con ella…

-si, gracias… No creo que debas dormir en el sillón, mañana es el estreno y debes descansar bien- dijo ella sentándose en la mesa mientras Terry calentaba el café

Terrence sirvió dos tasas y se sentó junto a Candy quien lo veía sonriendo esperando a escuchar lo que el deseaba decirle…

-Candy, necesito decirte algo que no es muy agradable, necesito que me escuches y que no me interrumpas y que tengas presente que te amo…

La chica asintió con la cabeza y lo miró nerviosa sin comprender nada… y así fue como Terry le contó lo sucedido con Susana y como es que la madre de ésta insistía en que debían casarse

-¿Va… vas a… vas a casarte con ella? – Candy no lo miraba, tenia la cabeza agachada y apretaba con fuerza la falda de su vestido.

-No, no la amo, no siento mas que gratitud por ella y casarnos nos haría miserables a ambos, sin mencionar que perdería lo mas hermoso que hay en mi vida… a ti- diciendo esto se puso de pie y se puso en cuclillas al lado de Candy para tomar su barbilla con sus mano y hacer que ella lo mirara, limpió tiernamente las lagrimas del rostro de la chica y deposito un beso en su frente, esto hizo que Candy reaccionara y se parara como resorte…

-No puedo quedarme, yo debo irme

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó el poniéndose de pie

-Ella sacrificó su vida por ti, gracias a ella estas vivo y yo ya no puedo estar aquí, no podemos ser buenos amigos los tres…

-Podemos superar esto, Candy, tú y yo juntos podremos superar esta prueba, pero por favor, quédate…

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho y no hacerme venir hasta acá ilusionándome con un futuro que no existe… - la voz de Candy sonaba a reproche – ella te ama y yo tengo que irme¡Entiéndelo!

-Yo no la amo¡Entiende tu eso!… Por Dios Candy, si te hice venir aun sabiendo lo de Susana, fue porque pensé que podríamos resolver esto juntos… No me hagas esto, no te vayas, quédate conmigo…

Candy se sintió incapaz de permanecer otro minuto mas ahí escuchando los ruegos de Terry, así que tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta con el corazón destrozado, rápidamente salió de ahí, incapaz de voltear a verlo una vez mas, corrió hacia las escaleras, no había bajado ni diez escalones cuando unas manos fuertes la detuvieron por la cintura y sintió la tibieza de las lagrimas de su amor en la nuca…

-_Terry llora, el chico que me ama al que yo amo, separarnos así…_ -pensó ella quien soltó su maleta que cayó escaleras abajo para tomar con manos temblorosas las de Terry que descalzaban en su abdomen

-No te vayas Candy, no así¡Quédate conmigo!- y la apretó con mas fuerza a su pecho sintiendo como ella se estremecía por el llanto.

-No puedo, no lo hagas más difícil, por favor…- el llanto de la chica ya era incontrolable, fuertes sollozos salían de su boca.

-No me condenes a una vida sin ti, eres mi luz, mi musa, mi vida… Candy¿No lo entiendes? Sin ti no soy nada… - Terry le hablaba al oído a la chica rogando al cielo que ella no se fuera, apretando mas su abrazo –Tu me regresaste las ganas de vivir, le diste sentido a mi vida, me impulsaste a seguir mis sueños, no te vayas ahora que todo se esta cumpliendo, yo quiero que compartas mis logros y mis fracasos, quiero escucharte regañándome por encender un cigarrillo, quiero que te sientas orgullosa de mi cuando actúo sobre el escenario, quiero tu entrometida nariz en todo lo que haga, quiero tus gritos escandalosos por nada y quiero ver esas lindas pecas a mi lado todos los días de mi vida…

Candy ya no tuvo corazón para irse de su lado, se sentía igual que él, Susana lo necesitaba, pero no mas de lo que ellos dos se necesitaban mutuamente, ella sabia que su vida seria triste y sola si lo dejaba ir y que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida… así que se volteó y levantó los brazos hasta limpiar las lagrimas de las mejillas de Terry, ella aun lloraba pero tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, se abrazo a él y recargó su cabeza en el cuerpo de el y comenzó a hablar…

-Antes me daba miedo admitir que me gustabas pero con el tiempo te fui queriendo y no se como ese sentimiento se convirtió en amor, yo te amo y quiero que estés conmigo para cuidarte cuando te enfermes, para soportarte cuando estés malhumorado y gruñón, para abrazarte cuando bajes de un escenario sintiéndome la mujer mas orgullosa del mundo y quiero estar aquí para que veas mis pecas todos los días de tu vida…

Terry comenzó a reír a carcajadas, la beso en la mejilla y la soltó para correr escalones abajo y levantar la maleta de la chica, regresó hasta donde estaba ella parada y la cargó para regresar con su tesoro en brazos a su apartamento.

Al cerrarse la puerta Terry ya no pudo más y aventando la maleta donde pudo caminó con Candy en brazos hasta su habitación, la chica estaba abrazada a su cuello con fuerza preparándose para lo que vendría, ella sabia muy bien lo que los enamorados hacían tras puertas cerradas y esa noche lo viviría en carne y hueso…

Terry deposito a Candy en el piso y notó su nerviosismo

-No tengas miedo amor, te amo, déjame demostrártelo mas allá de las palabras…- abrazó a su novia y acaricio su cabecita

-Terry, te amo tanto, prométeme que no volveremos a separarnos- dijo ella

-Te lo juro mi vida…

Y el ritual empezó, Terry beso a Candy lentamente disfrutando del sabor de su boca, mientras ella acariciaba la mejilla del actor, las manos del muchacho volaron a la espalda de la chica y comenzó a abrir cada botón que encontró a su paso hasta hacer caer el vestido al piso. Candy se sonrojo al verse vestida ante el con tan solo un fondo ligero.

-Eres hermosa Candy… -susurro Terry en su oído

Ella solo pudo gemir al sentir como el comenzaba a deslizar los tirantes de la prenda por los hombros blancos de la chica y depositaba húmedos besos en ellos. Pronto ella estuvo casi desnuda frente a el, sus bellos senos blancos como la nieve con bellos botones rosas erguidos ante la excitación se vieron presa de la mirada del chico quien sin esperar levantó las manos para acariciarlos suavemente.

El actor estaba sin aliento, ver a Candy desnuda lo impresionó severamente, nunca imagino que fuera tan bella, su piel era suave y aterciopelada, sus senos unas pequeñas montañas que se sentían firmes y a la vez tan suaves, su pequeña cintura adornada por su lindo ombligo, sus caderas y su perfecto derriere lo estaban volviendo loco, sin mencionar sus piernas torneadas, solo una pequeña prenda cubría una joya que el tanto anhelaba adorar.

Candy sintió que las piernas le temblaban y se sostuvo de los brazos de Terry, quien al notar el temblor en las manos de la joven sonrió tiernamente y retiro sus manos de su cuerpo para poder quitarse el saco, la camisa y el pantalón, solo quedo vistiendo unos boxers azules.

Era una visión espectacular, el cuerpo de Terrence la estaba embriagando de deseo, nunca pensó sentirse así, tenia un pecho y un abdomen musculosos, una espalda ancha, unos perfectos brazos marcados por el ejercicio que se notaba que hacia y unas piernas algo flaquitas para el resto del cuerpo, a Candy le hizo gracia esto pero no dijo nada para no arruinar el momento. Su mirada se detuvo en la rompa interior del chico que parecía mas una tienda de campaña que unos calzoncillos. El rostro de la joven se tiñó de un rojo casi carmín.

-Te prometo hacerte muy feliz esta noche Candy, esta es tu noche hermosa…

Terry la cargo y la depositó en la cama con dulzura; comenzó a besarla en la boca apasionadamente mientras sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo, acaricio sus senos, su vientre plano, sus muslos y su cadera, donde se detuvo un momento para acariciar el contorno de las braquitas de Candy. Bajo su rostro por su cuello dejando un húmedo camino de besos y succionó hasta dejar su marca haciendo que ella casi gritara. Siguió su recorrido hasta detenerse en sus senos, los cuales adoró besándolos, mordiéndolos y succionándolos mientras Candy gemía incontrolablemente, ella sentía que un fuego se acumulaba en su abdomen haciéndola retorcerse de placer y este fuego creció mas cuando Terry bajo su mano para acariciar la entre pierna de la chica sobre sus braguitas.

-Tengo ganas de contar todas y cada una de las pecas que tienes en el cuerpo para después besarlas hasta el cansancio- dijo el con su voz ronca y apasionada mientras besaba el abdomen de la muchacha – Esas pecas serán solo mías Candy, mi dulce Candy-

-Te… Terry… mi Terry… ahhh…- Candy no podía articular palabra alguna

Lentamente Terrence llego a su objetivo, pero no quería apresurarse así que beso las piernas blancas y torneadas que temblaban de emoción. Y luego regreso al centro del calor que irradiaba su amada, levantó sus caderas para retirar las braguitas, las deslizó con calma por las largas extremidades de Candy y las guardó en su pantalón guiñándole un ojo a la pecosa, ella no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada porque Terry no tardó en separarle los muslos y clavar su rostro en su feminidad haciéndola gemir, gritar y levantar los brazos para apretar la almohada y retorcerla con sus manos tratando de calmar sus emociones. La chica separó su espalda de la cama gimiendo con fuerza ante la oleada de placer que la sacudió.

-Mi amor- dijo Terrence levantándose de la cama para retirar sus calzoncillos mostrando su virilidad en su más amplia expresión.

Candy sintió una punzada en su vientre adivinando lo que vendría, pero ella quería esperar un poco mas, antes quiso adorar a su amado. Y sin ningún apocamiento se sentó en la orilla de la cama y beso el vientre del actor, con sus uñas dibujo caminos imaginarios en su espalda y se puso de pie para besar el cuello, el pecho y los brazos de su compañero. Lo torturo con besos húmedos y se atrevió a acariciar su firme trasero y sus piernas, cuando lo escucho gemir mas fuerte volvió a sentarse separando un poco sus piernas y besando las ingles del hombre, le regaló inmensas caricias antes de decidirse a probar aquello que lo hacia hombre y cuyo aroma la estaba volviendo loca de placer. Terrence tomo la cabeza de la rubia para animarla y ella sonrió antes de posar sus labios en ese lugar tan preciado. Lo hizo gemir, lo hizo gritar y Terry sintió que ya no podía más, así que la retiró de su miembro y ella comprendió que el momento había llegado.

Se besaron mientras el se acomodaba encima de ella, Candy separó sus piernas y esperó ansiosa. El actor comenzó acariciándola con sus dedos tratando de preparar su cuerpo para lo que vendría, un dedo al principio y después dos, cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda y lista retiró su mano, misma que Candy tomó para besarla y probarse a si misma en los dedos de su enamorado. Este gesto excitó a Terrence al grado que sintió venirse en ese mismo instante. Candy lo sorprendía a cada momento descubriéndose como una mujer muy apasionada.

Terry regresó a su posición y empezó a penetrarla despacio sintiendo como el cuerpo de Candy se acomodaba al suyo, la chica lanzo un pequeño grito de dolor y el decidió empujar con mas fuerza hasta quedar completamente en su interior…

-Perdóname chiquita, te amo- dijo él besando su rostro y limpiando las lágrimas que ella derramó ante el dolor de la primera vez

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, yo también te amo- y le regalo la mas bella de las sonrisas

El actor comenzó a moverse dentro de su cuerpo, sintiendo como ella irradiaba un calor enloquecedor, el ritmo comenzó a acelerarse, sus gemidos se mezclaban en la habitación y el sudor en sus cuerpos, Terry giró con Candy sobre la cama para que ella quedara sobre de el, la tomó de su derrier y la ayudo a moverse mientras su vista se deleitaba con sus senos que brincaban siguiendo el ritmo de sus caderas. Era preciosa con su pecho salpicado de pecas y eran suyas ahora…

Candy estaba enloquecida ante las nuevas sensaciones de su cuerpo, quería excitarlo, quería hacerlo gritar y sentirse dueña de ese grito. Se acariciaba los senos y mordía su labio, llevaba sus manos a su cabello y lo levantaba para tratar de refrescarse, todo lo hacia sin quitarle los ojos de encima al actor quien también estaba loco de placer, la hizo girar de nuevo y la beso son fuerza, mordiendo sus labios, se dirigió al lóbulo de su oreja y lo succionó susurrándole un "te amo".

Sintieron que estaban cerca, Candy enterró sus uñas en la espalda del actor mientras enredaba sus piernas en su cintura acercándolo mas a su cuerpo…

-Pecosa…

-Terry… Ahhh…

Candy sintió que volvía a nacer en los brazos de Terry, el seguía moviéndose en su interior hasta que segundos después alcanzó su propio clímax. Se besaron largo rato después de eso hasta que sintieron que el sueño los envolvía, se cubrieron con las sabanas y las mantas de la cama del actor.

-¿Cómo te sientes Candy?- preguntó Terry acomodándola en sus brazos preparándose para dormir

-Feliz, muy feliz… ya eres oficialmente el dueño de mis pecas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA…

_**FIN**_

Hola!!! Les gusto?

Es el primer minific que hago.

Porfa dejen reviews


End file.
